This is truth from my heart
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Asuka Jr. sabía todo ahora. La mejor noticia que Saint Tail podía tener. Él no la odiaba por eso.


Kaitou Saint Tail no me pertenece

 **This is truth from my heart**

Meimi sentía que estaba soñando. Asuka Jr. la estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza y no estaba enojado por haberle ocultado que ella era Saint Tail.

Daiki tomó sus hombros, para alejarla un poco y mirar su rostro.

La observó detenidamente por unos minutos.

-Qué tonto fui, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Mi novia es en realidad Saint Tail-

Meimi le sonrió tímidamente. Daiki le limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No llores, por favor-

-Asuka Jr. te explicaré todo-le dijo entre sollozos, intentado calmar su llanto.

-No tengo prisa, hazlo cuando estés lista-

Ella asintió.

-¿No estás lastimado?-

-No, ellas no me hicieron nada, solo me tenían encerrado-

-Lo siento, todo esto fue mi culpa. Ellas descubrieron que eres…-dudó unos segundos antes de decirlo-la persona más importante para mí, por eso te encerraron-

Daiki se sonrojó un poco con esa explicación, pero se recompuso al entender la situación.

-¿Querían vengarse de ti por algo?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es una larga historia. ¡Asuka Jr.!-gritó Meimi al percatarse de algo-¡tu mano!-

-¿Mi mano?-exclamó confundido-Ah, mi mano-dijo al comprender a qué se refería la ladrona.

Y es que seguía aún con el corte de hacía unos días atrás.

-Es que rompí un espejo-le explicó como si nada.

-¡¿Qué?! Hay que curarla-

Meimi desató su cabello y ató aquélla cinta a la herida de su novio.

-Esto estará bien por el momento. Vamos a tu casa, todos están muy preocupados por ti. Pero antes necesito encontrar mi sombrero-

-¿Te refieres a ese sombrero?-Daiki señaló lo que parecía un sombrero con patitas, porque curiosamente caminaba por su cuenta directamente hacia ellos.

La chica supuso que era lo que pasaba, así que lo tomó.

-¿Rubí, estás bien?-le preguntó a su puercoespín.

El pequeño animalito, astutamente le había llevado el sombrero.

-Así que se llama Rubí-dijo Daiki al ver a aquél animalito que reconocía perfectamente.

-Sí-

-Sabía que no era un peluche, ¿cómo le hiciste para engañarme?-

-Es que Rubí es un animalito muy inteligente-le explicó sonriente, sin darle más detalles.

Rubí corrió hacia Daiki y se subió a su hombro. El chico se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-Le agradas-

-¿En serio?-

-Especialmente porque ya te conocía-

-Hola pequeño-saludó Daiki al puercoespín.

Mientras tanto, Meimi sacó un globo de su sombrero y lo hizo crecer. Daiki la miraba un poco impactado.

-¿Vamos a ir en eso?-

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, hoy no te dejaré caer de él-

-Muy graciosa-sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellos recuerdos de sus aventuras nocturnas.

Una vez iniciado el viaje, Daiki se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas del globo, pero prefirió tomar la cintura de Meimi con su otra mano para sentirse más seguro.

Meimi rió ante sus acciones.

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-No…-era cierto que tanto así como miedo no sentía, pero aún así no se sentía completamente seguro y no es como si volara en un globo gigante por la ciudad todas las noches como ella.

Sin embargo, Daiki pudo disfrutar un poco de la buena vista de la ciudad que le daba aquél medio de transporte.

Cuando llegaron a su casa y luego de un buen aterrizaje, hizo pasar a su novia lo más rápido que pudo para que nadie los viera, ya que aún llevaba puesto el traje de ladrona.

-¿Tienes una caja de primeros auxilios?-Meimi había ido ahí con el propósito de curar sus heridas.

-Gracias-le agradeció éste una vez terminada su labor.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Haneoka, deberías ir a tu casa, ya es muy tarde. Pero dime, ¿tus padres saben sobre esto?-

-Por supuesto que no. Jamás me lo permitirían-

-Entonces, con mayor razón debes regresar, además es peligroso que andes sola tan tarde-

-Asuka Jr., no es la primera vez que lo hago, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe-

-Lo sé. Te acompañaré-se ofreció como buen chico que era.

-No. Has estado 3 días encerrado, tienes que descansar. Me iré a mi casa y mañana hablaremos-

-Supongo que no tengo que preocuparme por tu seguridad ¿verdad?-no podía evitar estar preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no-sonrió.

Meimi regresó a su casa, brincando por las azoteas junto a Rubí. Estaba feliz después de ver cómo se dieron las cosas. Asuka ía aceptado las cosas demasiado bien., sin embargo, cuando se recostó en su cama para dormir, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar hasta que el sueño, el cansancio y toda la preocupación que había tenido, la vencieron.

Al día siguiente, llegó a clases más calmada y lo primero que vio fue al joven detective rodeado por sus amigos.

-Solo quedé atrapado durante una misión, Saint Tail se enteró de algún modo y me ayudó a salir, eso es todo chicos-Daiki ya había explicado 3 veces todo lo sucedido, pero parecía que no era suficiente para calmar a sus amigos.

-Eres un despistado, ¿sabes cuán preocupada tenías a Haneoka?-el chico la señaló al verla llegar.

-Eso también lo sé, además ayer cuando llegue a mi casa le hablé por teléfono para explicarle todo-

Meimi lo miró con un pequeño sonrojo. Aún no se había acostumbrado al hecho de salir con él y mucho menos que la escuela entera lo supiera, porque era verdad que las noticias vuelan y tanto que ahora hasta las hermanas lo sabían.

Caminó hasta él, aún con los nervios de punta.

Él ya sabía todo. Ya sabía que ella era Saint Tail. Y no la odiaba. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que darle gracias a Dios por ello?

-Buenos días-le saludó.

-Buenos días Haneoka-

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Bastante y ¿tú llegaste con bien a tu casa? Quise hablarte pero supuse que sería un poco sospechoso y ya era muy tarde-

-Llegué con bien como siempre Asuka Jr.-amaba realmente la forma en la que se preocupaba por ella.

Estaban rodeados por una atmósfera en la que casi se podían ver los corazones volar en el aire.

-¿Tan temprano y ya andan de románticos?-les preguntó burlonamente un compañero de su clase.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Daiki sonrojado-¡déjanos en paz!-

Meimi solo bajó la cabeza ruborizada a más no poder.

El día transcurrió con bastante normalidad, hasta que al finalizar las clases, Meimi llevó al joven detective a la capilla.

-Haneoka, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-

-Te contaré todo-

-¿Pero por qué aquí?-

Daiki entendía el hecho de que su novia quisiera contarle toda la historia, además él moría por saberla, pero era demasiado extraño que lo llevara a la capilla para eso.

-Porque así nadie nos escuchara-

-Excepto yo-dijo su amiga Seira al entrar con una sonrisa.

-¿Mimori-san?-Daiki se sentía cada vez más confundido.

-Veo que tu última misión fue un éxito, Meimi-chan-

-Así es Seira, pude rescatar a Asuka Jr.-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Mimori-san?!-gritó Daiki captando un poco el asunto.

-Ella me ha ayudado con las misiones y gracias a ella nació Saint Tail-

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba-la cara del chico expresaba claramente la incredulidad que sentía.

-Meimi-chan, los dejaré solos para que hablen a gusto-

-Gracias Seira-

La monja se retiró de allí, dejando sola a la parejita.

Meimi le contó todo a su novio. Ya no quería tener un solo secreto con él, así que incluso le contó el pasado con su madre, especialmente para que él comprendiera porqué lo habían encerrado.

-¿Haneoka, siempre estás llena de sorpresas?-

-Mi vida es una aventura, ¿verdad?-le respondió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Definitivamente, ahora podremos vivir juntos esas aventuras, ¿no crees?-

-Siempre las hemos vivido juntas-

-Pero ahora puedo ser tu cómplice-rió feliz y satisfecho.

Meimi le dio un gran abrazo como respuesta. No podía estar más feliz al respecto.

Seira quién escuchaba a escondidas no pudo evitar sonreír por la felicidad de su mejor amiga.


End file.
